


Safe Haven.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Chibs runs into Clairese twice in one very long day, she is alone and he takes it upon himself to look out for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Clairese!
> 
> As always thank you for reading! <3

It was supposed to be easy, go into the bakery, get two coffees and a danish, except that I had terrible anxiety and Kyle freaking knew it. My horrible boyfriend Xavier and his friends knew that I was a freak when I went out because I was never really allowed to. Xavier didn't trust me on my own so I was locked in the house all the time. I was next in line when I heard the door chime, I forgot it did that and it made me jump and look over at the door. Was I taking too long, was that Xavier coming to yell at me? No it was an older guy in black jeans and a leather kutte. He sent me a soft smile and I looked away from him. I placed my order and went to stand in the corner far away from everyone, I wanted my back to the wall so that I wouldn't be taken by surprise again. The guy in the dark pants came walking towards me and I tried to wiggle deeper into the corner.   
"You alright there lass?" His accent was nice, Scottish and not something that you ever hear around these parts.   
"I'm fine." My own accent took him by surprise as well and he smiled at me.   
"Are you sure? You look a little upset." I looked at the ground and nodded my head. "Are you sure you need the extra caffeine then love?" I gave him a small smile.  
"I'm fine sir, thanks for your concern." The door jingled open and I saw one of Xavier's friends coming inside. I tensed up and then the barista called my name. I walked away from the Scottish guy and went to grab the drinks.   
"Who was that?" Kyle asked me and I just shook my head.  
"I don't know, he wanted directions." He nodded and tugged me outside. I looked back and saw that the Scottish guy was watching me and looked concerned but I brushed it off.   
"Lets go before Xavier gets home and finds you gone." I paled.   
"I thought he knew that I was getting coffee?" Kyle shook his head and I felt myself freaking out. "Why did you make me leave then, you know that I am not allowed to leave."  
"I like making Xave get all riled up, its fun to watch him play with you." He gave me a sick smile and I felt my stomach drop because Xavier's car was already in the drive way. "Oops, looks like you are gonna get punished." I hurried into the house with Xavier's coffee in my hand.   
"Hi sir, I brought you coffee, just the way you like it." He took the cup out of my hand, making sure not to touch me and then set it down on the table.   
"Who told you that you could leave Clairese?" I looked at Kyle and he stared at me blank faced.   
"Uh K-Kyle asked me to go get coffee and danish this morning sir." I muttered as I looked at the ground.   
"Is that true Kyle?" Kyle nodded   
"I was seeing if she would pass the test, she didn't. She agreed to leave the house without your permission Xavier." I frowned and started to shake because I was so terrified.   
"You know the rules Clairese, now it is time for you to be punished." I stared at the ground and waited for him to tell me what to do. "Go to your room and take off your shirt." I nodded and rushed from the room. I knew what was coming but I still cried out when the whip connected with my back. He whipped me five times. One for leaving, one for blaming Kyle, one for his coffee getting cold, one for the gas that I didn't replace, and the final one for crying out while I was getting punished. I couldn't stand up after he was done and I felt the blood running down my back from each lash mark. He demanded that I stand and face him but I couldn't. I was to weak and when I finally got to my feet I stumbled into him and got blood on his shirt. He pushed me away from him and screamed at me that I was useless and that he didn't want me anymore. I felt something dig into my side, once, twice, and then I blacked out. The next thing I remember was the feeling of wind and then a blinding pain.  
  
"Shite! Are you alright? Miss?" I heard a voice through the fog but I didn't reply. I heard him yelling for help and then I was being jostled around and set on my back. I screamed out and then I was flipped over onto my stomach as a collective gasp went up. There must've been a lot of people there because it sounded loud. I don't remember falling asleep or waking up really, I just remember pain and something tickling my nose. I tried to reach for it but it pulled my back and I gasped. "Leave it love, it's just to help you breathe better." I heard a familiar Scottish voice tell me. I turned my head and cracked open my eye so that I could see him.   
"This is not the coffee shop." I muttered and he chuckled.   
"No, you're at Saint Thomas hospital, do you remember what happened?" I nodded before I could think that it would be a bad idea to agree. " Do you remember your name? Who hurt you?" I closed my eyes and shook my head gently. I was in Charming, that made sense, the hospitals in Oakland were to familiar with me. He didn't want to drag attention to him.   
"Clairese Royal. Has anyone come to see me?"   
"No. I have been the only one here."  
"Why are you here?" I muttered "I don't even know your name." My accent was getting stronger because I was getting upset.  
"I'm Chibs, and you were tossed out of a car right in front of me while I was taking a smoke break. I wasn't just gonna drop you off here and leave ya."   
"Why not?" He sighed and I opened my eyes to look at him again. He had brown eyes like me but he was almost a foot taller then my 5'3, I put him around 6'2.  
"I ran into you twice today and it felt off when you left the coffee shop this morning, I am not gonna leave you now. I just can't." The nurse came in and changed my bandages, It hurt like a bitch and I was clenching my hands so hard that my nails broke through the skin. The nurse gave me a run down of my injuries, I had five deep gashes on my back, two knife wounds in my side, and a broken rib, and a fractured bone in my foot. Once I was able to walk around I would have to have a black boot on my foot for a while. She asked my name and some insurance information which I gave to her then she asked if she could call anyone and I shook my head.   
"I don't have anyone."   
"You can put me down as the emergency contact." I turned my head to look at Chibs and he gave me a small smile as he filled out the form. After the nurse left he came and sat next to me again.   
"Why were you even at the hospital?" I asked him  
"A few of my friends were boxing and one of them hit the other a little to hard, he needed to be seen by a doctor." I nodded and then jumped at a knock on the door. I looked over to see a bald guy with a lot of tattoos and the same kind of leather kutte as Chibs standing there.   
"Ah Happy, this is Clairese, Clairese this is Happy." Happy stepped inside the door way and I nodded at him.   
"Nice to meet you." He smiled at me.   
"Likewise. I like your accent."   
"Alabama. It's not as pretty as Chibs's but I like it well enough." I couldn't explain it but I felt comfortable around them, I was still anxious and afraid, but not of them. We talked for a while and I must've dozed off because when I woke up Happy was sleeping in the chair next to my bed and Chibs was gone. My back was itchy as hell and I really wanted to reach back to scratch it even though I knew better. I was just about to when Happy spoke.   
"Don't do that." I gave a small huff of breath at him.  
"Go back to sleep, I'm trying to scratch here." He let out a chuckle and sat up.  
"No, that will make it scar." I rolled my eyes at him.  
"I know how deep they are, they will scar anyway." He frowned but shook his head.   
"It shouldn't be that bad." He must have thought that I was worried about it.   
"It's fine Happy, I have a lot of scars." He nodded and I knew that he had seen some of them.  
"Where did you get them from?" I shook my head.   
"It doesn't matter now." He frowned but the nurse came in to change my bandages again and she told me that I could get fitted for a boot and go for a small walk if I wanted to. I agreed and she had me sit on the edge of my bed, it hurt a little bit but it felt nice to not be on my stomach anymore. Happy was worried and kept asking if I was alright. Chibs walked in as I was getting ready to take my first step and he frowned deeply.   
"Is she ready for that?"   
"Yes, I'm ready for it, my back is itching up a storm and I can't just lay there any more Chibs." I stepped forward and frowned. "Its a little loose, my foot slides forward." The nurse nodded and bent to adjust it before I tried again. "Perfect." I walked towards the door but stopped in front of Chibs.   
"I think that's enough walking lass." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.   
"You're as bad as Happy with the worrying. The nurse said my Doctor wanted me to walk a little." He sighed at me but moved. I made it about three feet before I stumbled, Chibs reached out and gripped my arm and I flinched on reflex. He muttered something but I just turned around and headed back to my room without looking at him. The nurse had changed my sheets and cleaned my room while I was on my walk but I wasn't ready to lay down yet so I sat on the edge again.   
"Did you eat?" Chibs asked and I couldn't remember so I shrugged.  
"No, she slept all day." Happy said and I just gave him a dirty look.   
"I'm not hungry." I muttered and Chibs looked at Happy, they must have a secret eye language because Happy nodded and left the room.   
"Where'd he go?"   
"To get you something to eat."  
"I don't need food, I want to get out of here already."   
"Anxious to go home?" I felt myself pale a little and shrugged. "Do you have a home?" I didn't respond and he came to crouch in front of me. I leaned back slightly and he reached out gently to touch my hands. "Clairese, talk to me lass."   
"I don't know if I have a home anymore, I don't think so." He nodded and then gave me a small smile.  
"You have a place when you need one, but don't rush getting better." I nodded and looked at him.   
"Why are you still here?"   
"What do you mean?"  
"You made sure that I was going to be alright Chibs, you don't have to stay."  
"I can't leave." He said in a serious tone.   
"Why not?" He was going to answer but Happy came back and the moment ended. Happy had brought enough food to feed four people and I couldn't help but smile at him. I ate half a sandwich and a few chips but I hadn't been lying when I said I wasn't hungry.   
"You're kidding me right?" Happy asked and I looked at him.   
"What?"  
"That's all you're gonna eat?" I sighed  
"Happy, I wasn't really all- I-I don't eat a lot anyway and besides I could stand to lose some weight anyway." Happy gave me a hard look and shook his head.  
"Weren't what?" He demanded and I just shook my head. "Tell me."   
"I wasn't allowed to eat a lot at home, He didn't want me to get fatter." I muttered  
"Who didn't?"  
"Drop it please Happy. I'll tell you my sad story one day but now is not the time." I said in a louder tone then I intended and he looked surprised. They stopped trying to pry things out of me after that which I was grateful for. They knew that I had been in a bad place but they didn't know all the details yet. After a week of Happy and Chibs being there almost nonstop some of their 'brothers' got suspicious. Chibs had told them that a friend of his was here but hadn't given any details. That is how I met Alex or 'Tig if you prefer darlin'.'. He was lurking in the hallway and I noticed someone peeking in the window on my door, Happy saw me go pale. I thought that Xavier might have sent someone to check up on me and it freaked me out. Happy had dragged him inside by his kutte and told him off for scaring me. Alex was sweet when he said that he was sorry and introduced himself to me, he loved my accent and tried to make me talk all the time so he could hear it. After about a week of having the three of them always around Alex was staying when the other two couldn't. They had set up shifts, which I thought was unnecessary. He was the one who noticed the brand on my side that read "Xavier's bitch."   
"Who is Xavier?" He asked and I whipped my head around to look at him.   
"Where'd you hear that name?" He frowned at my shaky voice  
"It's on your side." He pointed to where my gown came untied and I pulled it closed again.   
"No one." I muttered  
"It's branded on your side, clearly it's not no one Clairese." I sighed and looked at him.   
"Fine, He's my boyfriend, or was I guess since I haven't seen him since I've been in here."   
"Why haven't you seen him?"  
"When you push your girlfriend out of a car that kinda means you're broken up don't it?" My accent was coming in stronger and I was talking faster.  
"He did this to you?" He looked upset and I nodded at him. "Why?"  
"I left the house, his friend told me that sir- Xavier wanted me to get him coffee and so I went to get coffee for him. He never wanted me to leave the house and I had to be punished for breaking the rules."   
"Did you tell him that his friend sent you?" I nodded. "Why weren't you allowed to leave the house?"  
"I didn't ask if it was true before I left and that made it entirely my fault. So he whipped me five times, and when I stumbled into him he got mad at me for getting blood on his shirt. That's when he stabbed me and I blacked out. I don't know what else happened because I was out until I got here. I've only left the house three times in the last year, I couldn't be trusted since I was clumsy and useless. I would draw to much attention to myself. I haven't been allowed to do a lot of things for a long time." I took a deep breath and waited for him to say something. He didn't and when he put his hand on mine I jumped because I hadn't looked up at him the whole time I was talking.   
"Where did you live before this happened?"   
"Oakland. Why?"  
"No reason baby girl." I saw a flash by the door and looked up to see Chibs looking inside with a cold look in his eyes.  
"Tig can I have a minute with her?" He nodded and stood up. Chibs came inside and sat down by my bed, he waited until Alex left before he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I couldn't, you and Happy have been so great and I didn't want to ruin that. I don't want anyone's pity Chibs. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you first but I just-" I broke off. "I couldn't tell you that I feel like I deserved all that, that it was my fault that I am here and that you shouldn't be around me."   
"No, now that's not true love, you were the one that was hurt and abused. You didn't deserve any of that and I don't pity you. I admire how strong you are, you never gave up." I scoffed and shook my head.   
"I tried to kill myself twice Chibs, I'm not some strong hero who got out of a bad situation. I was kicked out of it because I wasn't even good enough for hell."   
"That's not true either. I don't blame you for trying to get away in the only way you felt you had. That is nothing to be ashamed of, I'm just glad that you're still here."   
"Why? Why are you glad?"  
"Because I care for you lass. Happy, Tig, Me, we all care for you." I felt my eyes well up and I smiled at him.   
"I care about you guys too."   
"We're a bit scary but we mean well enough." I shook my head at him.  
"You're not scary to me." I heard a small laugh and saw that Happy and Tig were grinning at me from the door way. "What?"  
"You don't think we are scary?"   
"No. Not even a little." They both looked shocked and started laughing and I couldn't help but join in. I don't think they had been told that before.


	2. Chapter 2

I was really glad that the guys didn't treat me any differently, in fact now that they knew my story we were even closer. Happy and I would play the 'how did you get that scar' game and Chibs would bring me books because I hadn't been able to read much at my old home. Alex had me read aloud to him while he was there and I would find him sleeping after a while, I still read aloud to him though because if it was too quiet it made him sleep fitfully. Chibs had brought me a burner cell phone that had their numbers programmed in case I needed anything and no one was there. I did have some time to myself now and then which was both nice and unnerving. I was told that another few days and I would be able to go home. My back was healing up nicely, my foot and rib were going to be fine in no time. Chibs had asked me if I wanted to stay in his guest room, and I was a little leery at first until he assured me that I could leave whenever I wanted and that I would never be locked in anywhere unless I was the one who locked the door. I agreed and he gave me a huge smile.   
"What does the club think of you all being here instead of there?" I asked the three of them as they sat with me eating a pizza that Happy brought in. I knew that wasn't really allowed but everyone was afraid to tell him no so he did it anyway.   
"They don't really mind, things are kind of slow these days." Alex told me and I noticed that he couldn't look at me.   
"Tell the truth." I said and he sighed.   
"Clay says that we need to be there all day for the next few days since something big is going down." Chibs elbowed him and Happy gave a sigh.  
"Guys that's fine, I know that you two have other stuff that's more important. I don't want to see any of you get into trouble over me. It's not worth it." Happy frowned and gave me a 'stop it' look, which I ignored. "I mean it, y'all are gonna get demoted or something and then where would you be?"   
"I'm still coming by to check on you during the day." Chibs told me and I furrowed my brows at him. "Don't look at me like that, you can't tell me that you don't want me to."   
"I don't need you too, I'll be just fine for a few days."   
"I know you will, I just want to make sure. That's all." Alex and Happy exchanged a knowing look and I just nodded at him. They left when the nurse came and told them that visiting hours were over, Chibs kissed my head before he left which was new but I didn't really mind it. Happy and Alex just smiled at me from the door before they left. Chibs had given the nurse his phone number and told him to call if anything happened, I knew that he had another talk with her in the hallway though because she came in and checked on me a lot over the next few days. I had been dozing in and out all day but I woke up when Chibs came in the next afternoon. He smiled softly at me and I gave him one back.  
"Hey lass, how are you?"  
"Good, how are you?" He sighed and I noticed that he looked tired. "Did you get any sleep last night?"  
"No, Clay wanted me to do some things for him last night and they took longer then I planned. I just finished up a bit ago."   
"You should go home and rest then."   
"I just got here, you can't kick me out yet." I smiled and nodded.   
"I wouldn't kick you out Chibs, don't worry." He nodded and started to tell me about his day. How he had to hunt through a dark dusty storage unit for something that wasn't even there, which took 'for fuckin' ever' according to him. He told me about some problem that the club was having with one of their business partners and that it was going to be messy if it didn't get fixed. I told him not to worry, that they would figure it out and he just said that he hoped so, which wasn't very reassuring. He told me that 'Tig and Happy send their hello's' which made me grin at him. I dozed off again and when I woke up Chibs was slumped over in his chair with his head on my bed. I watched him sleep for a few minutes before I reached out to touch his hair. It was as soft as it looked and he startled me when he leaned his head into my hand.   
"Chibs, wake up, you need to go home." He shook his head and I smiled softly. "Yes, c'mon it's late."   
"Don't wanna." He sat up and ran his hands over his face. "I should get back to the clubhouse though." He sighed and looked at me. "I liked the hair rub though, that made me want to go back to sleep." I felt my face heat up and I looked away from him. He kissed my head before he left and told me that he would see me later. I fell asleep thinking about Chibs and I didn't mind it at all. The next few days went a lot like that, Chibs would come see me at night and sometimes Happy or Alex would stop by in the morning or they would send their love with Chibs. Everything was going great, until I woke up one morning and found Xavier in my room instead of Happy. He was sitting there staring at me and I let out a muffled shriek when I realized it was him.   
"That's no way to treat me now is it Clairese?" I paled and looked down as I shook my head.   
"I-I'm sorry."   
"Sorry what?"   
"Sir, I'm sorry sir." He nodded and leaned back into the chair.  
"You've had some interesting company the last few weeks." I looked up at him then away again.   
"How do you know that? They are the ones who found me in the parking lot." I murmured and he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"You didn't think I would let you get away like that did you? You're mine and I just left you here to teach you a lesson, that you could be thrown away at anytime so you better behave. When you misbehave you get punished. Remember?"   
"Yes sir. I remember."   
"I don't want you to get to self assured now though, just because you have some new friends doesn't mean they will get in my way. I'll be bringing you home with me. I put to much work into you." He got up and came to lean over my bed so that we were at eye level. I wouldn't look at him so he reached out and gripped my chin in a tight grip. "Things will be back to the way they were before, except this time you will behave better. Isn't that right Clairese?"   
"Yes sir." I muttered and he squeezed my chin a little tighter.   
"Only you could gain weight in the hospital Clairese, it's really disgusting."   
"I'm not over weight sir, I'm under weight according to my doctor." I saw his face contort with rage and he raised his hand to slap me as the door to my room slammed open. I jumped and looked over to see Chibs standing there.   
"Get away from her you piece of shite." He told Xavier in a deadly calm tone.  
"You can't tell me what to do, she is mine." He put a hand on my shoulder and I jumped at the contact. Chibs tilted his head and I heard the sound of heavy boot steps coming down the hall, Happy came into the room and closed the door behind him.   
"You Xavier?" Happy asked while looking at me and I nodded.   
"You've heard of me, how cute. What did she tell you?"   
"She told us all about you, now leave before I let Hap here kill you." Chibs growled out and Happy took a step forward.   
"Clairese doesn't want me to go, do you Clairese?" He looked at me and I just nodded.   
"Leave." He squeezed my shoulder and leaned down to whisper in my ear.   
"You'll regret that when I get you home." He let go and walked towards the door, Happy was blocking the way and I knew that it was taking all his strength not to punch Xavier. He let Xavier slide past him but he didn't move until the door closed again. Chibs walked over to me and gave me a hug.   
"Are you ok lass?" I nodded   
"What are you doing here?"  
"Nurse called me, I told her to call when anyone but me, Hap or Tig showed up." I gave him a tight smile. "What did he say?"  
"That uh that he was gonna take me home when I was better, that this was a lesson to show me that I can be thrown away at anytime if I misbehave. He said that I was his and that I shouldn't forget it." They both looked angry but were trying to be calm for me since I was a shaking mess.   
"He won't hurt you again Clairese, I promise you." Chibs told me and Happy nodded. Happy had his hands and jaw clenched so I reached out and touched his hand. He looked at me and I gave him a soft smile.   
"I'm fine Happy, don't be upset ok?" He nodded and took a deep breath. They both stayed with me through the night. I was told that I could go home the next morning. Chibs left to get me some clothes while I filled out the paperwork. I got dressed in a pair of clothes that Chibs had brought for me since I was thrown out of the car in only my jeans, I couldn't wear them since they were covered in blood. I figured the clothes were his since I swam in them. Chibs wheeled me out to the parking lot in a wheel chair and then he helped me into an older pick up truck. It felt strange to be somewhere that wasn't my hospital room with him but it wasn't bad. I felt anxious like I always did when I was in public, I didn't realize I was tapping my fingers on my legs until Chibs reached over to put his hand over mine.   
"You don't need to be nervous."   
"I'm not very good in public." He nodded and gave my hand a squeeze.  
"We're almost there." I nodded and true to his word we were there in about three minutes. It was a nice house, not too big but it looked cozy on the outside. I hopped out of the truck and followed him up the driveway. He gave me a tour of the place and then showed me my room last. I had a queen sized bed with a black comforter on it, it had the same reaper as his kutte on it and the blanket was a soft material. There was a dresser and a book case that had a few books on it. I turned to look at him.  
"It's great, thank you." He smiled at me.   
"You're welcome, uh there are some clothes in the closet and come under stuff and pajamas in the dresser, I described you to Gemma and she picked up some stuff for you."   
"Gemma?" I asked, did he have a wife and he just never told me? The thought made my heart hurt for some reason.  
"Clay's wife. You'll like her, she is tough."   
"Oh, You didn't have to do all this Chibs. I'll never be able to repay you." He shook his head and came over to stand by me. I looked up at him.  
"I wanted to do all this, I want this to be your home too Clairese, I want you to be comfortable here." I nodded and smiled at him. "I'll put your meds in the cabinet in the bathroom ok, there are some girl products in there too." I nodded. "Do you want to take a shower while I make us some dinner?"   
"Sure, Uh can you help me with the-" I motioned at the bandage on my back.  
"Oh, right." I turned my back to him and tugged the shirt off so he could take it off. "I'll leave you to get that taken care of, just give a shout for me when you're done and I'll put a clean one on." I nodded and he left so that I could get my clothes together and take a shower. It was nice to be clean and to smell good again, I felt really grimy. I had done everything I needed to do before I called out for Chibs, He knocked before he came in and I was grateful that he was fast with putting the bandage on. I felt him press a kiss to my shoulder and I caught his eye in the bathroom mirror. He saw my face flush and backed up a step.   
"Dinner's almost done, uh yeah." He rambled.   
"O-ok, I'll be right out." He nodded and left. What the hell was that? He kissed my shoulder and I liked it! I liked it? Christ on a cracker, that wasn't part of the plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Living with Chibs was interesting to say the least. He always had music going when he was home and awake, I learned quickly that he hated being caged in and quiet so there was always a window open as well. We could talk for hours about books, music, cars, how his day went, anything and it never got awkward which was nice. I even shared some things from my past as well. I ended up taking care of him, which was nice for me since I never really got to do that before. I always made sure that the house was clean when he came home, and depending on when he came home either breakfast or dinner was made for him. He called me this morning and told me that they would be back in town tonight, they went on a run and had been gone for a few days. Once my back had healed enough to not need bandages anymore he felt better about leaving me. I hated that he had to worry about me but he never seemed to mind. I had soup cooking on the stove when he stumbled in. He looked exhausted but unharmed. He gave me a soft smile and came to hug me.   
"Hi lass."   
"Hey." He smelled like the wind and leather.   
"Missed you." I smiled and pulled back to look up at him.  
"Missed you too. I made you soup." He nodded and smiled softly.   
"You didn't have to do that, I could've made a sandwich or something."   
"What kind of roommate would I be if I let you eat a sandwich after a long run?" I turned and headed into the kitchen to stir the soup in question. He sighed and followed behind me.   
"A normal one. Clairese I'm serious, you do too much around here." I sighed softly and turned to look at him.   
"Why do we always talk about this?" He shook his head in denial but I didn't let him speak. "Yes we do, every single time you come home from somewhere. Its not fair. I am here, and I am capable of cleaning up a bit or cooking something."   
"I know you are. That's not what I'm saying."  
"Then what are you saying? I mean I know that I am a little banged up and a lot broken but dammit Chibs I don't need you treating me like it. I'm not some damn charity case." He frowned for a second but then he sighed and gave me a nod.  
"Just don't over do it please."   
"I won't."   
"And I don't think that you're a broken charity case."   
"Ok." We shared a long look. "Can I feed you some soup now?" He nodded and went to wash his hands as I dished up the soup and put out some crackers. Dinner went by easily and then he went to take a shower before bed. I cleaned up a bit and went into my room to change for bed. I was reading when he knocked on the door frame, I never closed my door, even when I changed it was cracked.   
"I just wanted to say goodnight." I got up to give him a hug.   
"Goodnight Chibs, I'm glad you're home safe."   
"Me too, I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and he headed down the hall to his room.  
  
A few days later Happy came to hang out with me on his day off, he had already been to see his mom and he knew that I was home alone so he wanted to check in. He was a quiet guy but he never seemed to mind talking to me or listening to my random geek trivia when we watched movies. About half way through the movie we were watching his phone rang. He listened and gave one word answers until he held out the phone to me.   
"It's Chibs." I frowned but shrugged and took the phone.  
"Uh hey Chibs."  
"Hey lass listen, we have to go out of town again, this one might be for a week or more so I'm gonna have Gemma coming by to check on you. I know that you don't need anyone to come by but it's for my own peace of mind ok." I sighed at him.  
"I guess so."   
"Thank you for not being stubborn. I appreciate it."  
"You're welcome. Get home safe please."   
"I will."  
"Ok. Bye." He hung up and I handed the phone back to Happy. "You get home safe too." I nudged him and he nodded at me as I walked him to the door. He gave me a fast hug and then he was gone. I blew out a breath and went around the house to make sure everything was locked. I was still jumpy and I checked the doors and windows a few times a day just to be sure. True to his word Gemma Teller-Morrow comes by to check on you the following afternoon. She gave me an appraising look, which I returned and then I invited her inside.   
"You must be Clairese." I nodded  
"You must be Gemma." she nodded and I gave her a small smile. "Nice to meet ya. Chibs has told me a lot about you."   
"That's some accent honey, He's told me some about you too." I nodded because I assumed that he had.   
"As you can see I am fine, I haven't made the place so clean it glows and I haven't burned the place down, so when he calls you for an update you can tell him so." I told her and she let out a small chuckle.  
"He worries, it's what he does." I nodded "Are you getting cabin fever? We can go shopping or something?" I shook my head vehemently and she looked surprised.   
"I uh I have everything that I need here, thank you though." She nodded at me and gave me a long once over. She didn't stay long but she gave me her phone number in case I changed my mind before she left. Chibs called me later on that night and I felt like he just wanted to talk. I listened to him tell me about the long drive and about how he didn't like taking runs so close together. I didn't like it either but I was not going to tell him that. He told me that Gemma called him and told him that I was fine and that the house was a mess, which he knew was a lie but it made us both laugh. He said that she was coming by again tomorrow and that I should try to get out of the house for a bit. I didn't really know what to say to that so I changed the subject and then we hung up so he could get some sleep.   
Gemma was persistent, I'll give her that. Chibs had told her about being locked in the house for practically a whole year and she understood why I was anxious about going out. However she still didn't give up.  
"I get it, but I promise nothing will get through me, even the devil is afraid of me."   
"I believe it. I just-"  
"I won't take you anywhere busy and if its too much we can come back. What could it hurt?" I knew that she was right so I gave a small nod and she beamed at me. She takes me to an old warehouse style building and I realize what it is once we get inside, Gemma brought me to a shooting range. She told me that she had been in a bad situation with some skin heads once and that shooting helped to calm her when she was feeling anxious.   
"If you can shoot whatever is scaring you in the balls, then you don't have to be afraid of it anymore." She handed me a small gun and showed me how to load it, unload it, take the safety off and aim it. She showed me how to hold it when I want to shoot it and she let me practice for a few hours. I was a good shot and I did feel better when we left.   
"Feel like going shopping now?" She asked me and I nodded at her. I went to hand her back the gun but she shook her head and handed me the couple boxes of bullets that she brought with her. "Keep it, it's yours now." I smiled at her and gave her a hug which I knew surprised her.   
"Thank you Gemma, that really did help me a bit." She smiled and we went shopping. It was nice to have a girl friend, I'd never really had any before. I got a few pairs of jeans and a couple shirts, then was bra's because the ones I had been wearing were a little big. We went and got some make up and then we headed back to Chibs's house because Gemma had to watch her grandson Abel.   
"I'm proud of you, you were freaked out but you still came out with me. You'll be ok in time."  
"Thank you, I just don't want to be this way anymore, or at least not this bad." She nodded at me.  
"If you weren't Chibs's girl I'd say you were perfect for my Jax." I felt my face heat up and shook my head.   
"W-we're just friends Gemma, he could never see me that way." She gave me a knowing look.  
"He can't? Or you can't?" She asked before she left. _Both, I'd never be good enough for him._  
  
That's how the next week went, Gemma would come by and a few times we went to the shooting range, another time we went to the grocery store, and the other she just stopped by to say hi and then headed to TM. Chibs calls me early one morning and tells me that they are finally heading home but that it will be late so don't wait up for him. Of course I don't listen and when he get in I'm are asleep on the couch with a book on my chest. I feel someone touching my hair softly but it's not enough to fully register, until I feel myself get lifted off the couch. He chuckles at the noise I make but doesn't talk to me until he sets me down in my bed.   
"Goodnight love." He gives me a kiss on the head and I smile at him still half asleep.  
"Goodnight Chibby, I'm glad that you're home. I missed you."   
"I missed you too, I'm home now so rest ok." I nodded and burrowed my head into the pillow. We both slept in the next day and when I woke up he was in the kitchen without a shirt on. I tried not to stare, but Chibs was very attractive and he caught me looking.  
"See something you like?" I blushed and gave him a smile.  
"Maybe." I brushed past him and went to get coffee as he smirked at me. He tells me that he wants to go out to lunch so we head to his favorite diner. He tells me about his trip and that they almost stayed longer, but everyone wanted to come home. We were both glad for that. I was looking out the window when I saw a familiar car drive down the main road of Charming. I felt myself go pale as I looked at Chibs.   
"What? What's wrong?" I must've looked terrified because he gripped my hand in his.   
"Xavier, h-he's here. I Just saw his car." I pointed at it as it drove away and he cursed under his breath.   
"It's alright love, he won't get to you. I promise." I nodded and gripped onto his hand. I really felt better knowing that he was by my side.


	4. Chapter 4

Gemma had called me early and asked if I would come with her to TM, she would come by and pick me up on her way to work. She wouldn't tell me why but I figured it was important so I agreed. She showed up about an hour later which had given me time to shower and get ready. We headed to her office once we got there and I was impressed, there were no half naked ladies hanging on her walls.   
"I know that you have been hinting to Chibs that you want to feel useful, so I have a proposition for you." She said as she handed me a cup of coffee.   
"O-ok."  
"I want you to come work here, be my assistant."   
"Really?" She nodded  
"Half my guys already love you, you know about the club, and I think it will be good for all of us so it really is a match."  
"I'll do it."   
"Great, lets get started on the paperwork." She handed me a stack from her desk and I grinned at her.   
"You were sure huh?" She smirked at me  
"Oh sugar, I'm never wrong." We filled out the paperwork and she had already given me a tour of the office so we headed out to the garage.  
"Baby girl!" Tig ran over and scooped me into a hug. My feet dangled off the ground and I laughed into his shoulder.   
"Alex, you saw me a few days ago."   
"I know." He set me down and I was wrapped up in another pair of arms.   
"Hi Happy." He kissed my cheek and gave me a smile.  
"Hey honey." I noticed that the garage was quiet and I looked around to see a three men watching me with their mouths hanging open. Happy noticed my stare and then looked around. "Get back to work!" He barked at them and they frantically scurried back to their jobs.   
"Clairese?" I turned at the sound of Chibs voice.  
"Hi Chibs." I smiled at him and he came to put his arm over my shoulder.  
"What's wrong. Why are you here?"  
"She's my new assistant. I brought her over." Gemma told him and I nodded. He grinned and gave me a squeeze.  
"That's great! You can keep these two in line during the day." he nodded at Alex and Happy.  
"They are always in line for me. Maybe you're the one who isn't?" I teased him and the three of them laughed. I looked up when I heard boot steps heading into the garage.   
"Chibby!" A heavy set man with long hair and a long beard called out.  
"Bobby!" Chibs replied. "This is Clairese, she is Gemma's new assistant. Clairese, this is Bobby Elvis." I nodded at him and smiled as a few more men filtered in. "Guys, this is Clairese, Clairese this is Jax, he is the VP of the club, Opie, and Juice." Each of them said hi and I smiled in return. Chibs still had his arm over my shoulder and they were all aware of that, they kept looking between the two of us and smiling.   
"Alright break it up, I gotta start training my new assistant." Gemma stepped back into the garage and I gave her a grateful smile. We went into her office and she told me the run down of a day in the office, what I was supposed to do and how I was supposed to do it. She told me that I could come in and leave with Chibs did since we lived together and it was more convenient. Chibs came in when his shift was over and Gemma told me that we could pick it up tomorrow.  
"There is a club party tomorrow night, You wanna come check it out?" Gemma asked you and you nod at her.   
"Sure, that could be fun."   
"Thank god, another girl that isn't a crow eater for you to hang out with." Chibs told Gemma with a laugh and she nodded. We talked for a few more minutes after that and then we walked to his bike.  
"I uh I got you something." He told me and I looked up at him. "You're gonna be riding with my quite a bit I think so I figured you would need your own helmet." He handed me a shiny black helmet with light purple designs on it, it was a crow in mid flight and it was beautiful.   
"Thank you, it's beautiful." He smiled and helped me tighten it. You head home and make him dinner before you both watch some tv together and head to bed. Then next day goes by in a blur, working with Gemma was going to be good for me and I think that she knew that too. I headed into the garage after she told me to go home and get ready and saw Chibs talking with Happy. I walked over to them and they both smiled at me.   
"Ready to go lass?" I nodded and he wiped his hands before he closed the hood of the car he had been working on. Happy put an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him.   
"You coming to the party tonight?" I nodded and he smiled at me. "Good." Chibs and I headed home to get ready, I was feeling a little nervous but tried not to show it. I took a while to shower and put on my makeup, I hadn't worn more then mascara and cover up in front of Chibs so I knew that it would be a change for him. I decided to wear black skinny jeans, a black and gray T shirt with the SAMCRO logo on it and my usual black and white converse. I was never going to be a high heels person and that was fine with me. My red hair was waving down my back and my brown eyes had a full smokey look to them. I slid my bag over my shoulder and went to find Chibs. He was showered and ready in the kitchen. He gaped at me for a minute before he spoke.   
"You look beautiful love."   
"You're not so bad yourself."   
"You ready?" I nodded and we headed to the club house. I had never been inside it since my work was in the garage.  
  
  
Chibs stayed close to me while we were at the party, I felt bad that he felt like he had to babysit me, but when I told him he could mingle he shook his head at me.   
"I want to be with you lass." I nodded at him and we went to watch some of the guys play pool. After a while Clay called Chibs into the back, he told me that he would be back in a few minutes. I nodded at him and he kissed my head before he walked away. I felt eyes on me and looked around to see a few of the crow eaters watching me. I got up and went outside to get some air, Tig gave me a concerned look but I gave him a reassuring smile as I walked by him. I found a bench to sit on and lit up a smoke. I was lighting up my second one when someone comes and sits by you.   
"Got a light?" A guy with blonde hair asked and I nodded as I handed him my lighter. He lit up his cigarette and handed it back to me. "Thanks, I haven't seen you before." I nodded.   
"I've never been here before." He grinned at my accent.  
"Where are you from sugar?"   
"Alabama, and my name is Clairese."   
"Kozik, nice to meet you." He held out his hand for me to shake, I took it reluctantly. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb and I jerked my hand away. "Don't be that way sugar, I'm just being friendly."   
"You've been friendly enough." I said and turned away from him.   
"Maybe you could show me some of that southern hospitality?" He asked as he slid closer to me. I went to open my mouth when Alex interrupted.  
"I know that you're not flirting with Chibs's girl." We both looked at him and Kozik shrugged.   
"He isn't here, how was I to know that she is his?" I watched Alex's eyes flash and I sighed as I stood up.  
"Alex, lets go inside huh? I thing Happy was looking for us." He looked at me and his eyes were softer but he still looked angry.  
"You go ahead, I'll be right there."  
"Yeah, run along Tiggy, Happy wants to suck your dick." Kozik taunted him and I whipped around to look at him.  
"Son of a bitch!" Alex stepped around me and punched Kozik in the face before I could grab him. They were yelling and fighting with each other and I was frozen. I felt myself beginning to panic so I backed against the wall and crouched down to bury my face in my knees. Jax and Happy come out to break up the fight, Chibs followed them out but he saw me against the wall and came to check on me.  
"Love, are you ok?" I nodded and focused on my breathing. "Deep breath in, and hold it. He had me hold for five seconds and then let it out. We repeated that for a few minutes and I looked up at him.   
"I'm ok now." He nodded and sat next to me.   
"What happened?"   
"I was out here smoking and the Kozik came over and Alex heard him flirting with me. I tried to get Alex inside but Kozik said something stupid and it set him off. Then it was so loud and violent. I-it reminded me of-" I broke off and Chibs tugged me onto his lap and into a hug.   
"It's ok. No one is gonna hurt you here." I nodded and the I heard footsteps walking over to us. I looked up at Alex and he was wearing a guilty expression.   
"I'm sorry baby girl, I fuckin hate that guy." I nodded and stood up off of Chibs's lap.   
"Are you ok?" He nodded and I gave him a small smile. You all head back inside to watch Jax and Opie playing pool, you are sitting next to Chibs and Happy comes to sit by you as well. Chibs takes your hand and you lean against him with a smile. A crow eater comes up and tried to talk to him but he ignores her, she keeps trying but Happy takes it upon himself to tell her off.  
"Hey, he's with his girl, back off." She looked at me with a sneer.   
"Her? Seriously? He shouldn't be with some hick who isn't even pretty." I felt my temper finally snap. You stood up, gripped the front of her shirt and look her dead in the eye.   
"You don't know shit about me, You think that you're entitled to have a Son just because you know how to suck a dick and that to me makes you look pathetic. If you come near me again I'll rip your fake blonde hair out and make you choke on it. Got me?" She nods frantically and you let her go so she can run back to the kitchen. Happy and Chibs bust up laughing and Chibs stood up to take you into his arms.   
"God I love you lass." He leaned down and kissed me gently before he sat and pulled me onto his lap. Happy gave me a huge smile and nodded at me. We hung around for a few more hours before we went home.  
  
It was a few weeks after the party and I had finally worked up the courage to go to the grocery store by myself. Chibs had called me once already to check on me and I was on the phone with him for the second check in call.  
"Chibs, you don't have to worry about me, I'm doing fine. I'm heading out to the truck now." Chibs had let me use his truck to take to the store.  
"I know, I just wanted to talk to you love."  
"Well I appreciate it I really do-" I felt someone behind me and I looked over my shoulder. Kyle was standing at the end of the row by Xavier's car.   
"You ok lass?"   
"Uh not to sure, I think I might need you to come get me." I told him as I went into my bag for my gun. I found it and tucked it into my jacket and I was ready to use it.  
"What's going on? Clairese?"  
"Xavier's here." I whispered and I went to get into the truck, I left the groceries in the cart and as I went to close the door a hand caught it. I screamed and Chibs yelled out for me.   
"Oh Clairese, I missed you." Xavier told me as he gripped my hair and tugged me out of the truck.   
"Get off of me!" I yelled at him and I pulled my gun out and shot him in the leg. He fell to the ground screaming at me and I took off running. I felt someone tackle me to the ground and I was pulled up to face Kyle. "Let me go Kyle! I swear to god I'll kill you!" I screamed at him and he jerked the gun out of my grip and threw it across the parking lot. Xavier was standing by his car panting and he punched me in the face to knock me out.  
  
I woke up and I was chained up by my arms, I was dangling off the ground as Xavier and Kyle stared at me. I glared at both of them and they smirked at me.   
"You don't have to do this Xavier, Just let me go." I told him and he laughed out loud.  
"You forget your place Clairese. I am not going to let you go. You're mine and you have disobeyed me for the last time." He walked closer to me and I noticed that he was limping. I waited until he was close enough and I kicked my feet out, I hit his bullet wound and he let out a yell as he hit the ground.   
"You bitch! I'm going to kill you." Kyle came over and hit me in the ribs with the bat he had been playing with.   
"Oh Kyle, did you finally become his lover like you always wanted to?" I wheezed out and he cracked me over the head with the bat.   
"Shut up!" Xavier pulled out a knife and he stabbed me, he stabbed me again, and again as I screamed out and he started to laugh at me. He snatched the bat from Kyle and hit me in the side so hard that I swung around on my chains. I swung back and the bat connected with my head hard enough to make me black out. Stars and colors flashed behind my eyes and that's the last thing that I fully remember.  
  
Chibs POV  
  
I knew where that bastard had been hanging out in Charming. I called Happy and Tig as I rushed out the door, I told them where to go and to come armed, Clairese needs us. I hauled ass on my bike to get to her, Happy and I arrived at the same time, storming into the warehouse together. I saw her, she was hanging from the roof by her arms and she looked like she was dead. Happy shot the friend in the face before he turned to Clairese's ex. I ran to Clairese and I unhooked her from the hook that held her up, she slumped into my arms and I got the chains off her hands. She was so cold and she wasn't responding to me.   
"Clairese, baby wake up please. Love, please wake up." Happy was slashing at Xavier, listening to his scream until he had enough of playing with the man.   
"You need to die. A lot." He told him and he looked at the fear in the pitiful man's eyes as he shot him point blank. Tig ran in and looked around at the carnage. I looked up at him with ravaged eyes and I felt myself tearing up.  
"I never got to tell her that I really loved her, that I wanted her to be mine." Tig stooped down and felt for a pulse. He frowned and tried again as Clairese furrowed her brows and I felt her hands move. We both looked at each other and I jerked her into my arms. I ran to the van, set her down gently and hauled ass to Saint Thomas. The doctor said that she is in a coma, her brain put her to sleep so that it could heal itself and they didn't know if she would wake up. Her injuries were extensive and she had to have emergency surgery to fix the damage done to her insides. I wouldn't leave her, I refused to leave her side even when the club needed me. From the moment I met her she was in my heart and I had to be there for her, whether she woke up or not.  
  
Clairese POV  
  
I woke up slowly and I had a really had a hard time opening my eyes. I turned my head and saw Happy sitting on one side of my bed and then I saw that Chibs was asleep in the chair on the other side of my bed. I held up a hand to shush Happy as he sat up and went to talk.   
"What happened?" I whispered   
"Xavier got to you, messed you up pretty good, You had to have surgery and you've been in a coma for a few weeks now." I frowned and looked at Chibs. "He's been there the whole time, he refused to leave at all." I nodded.   
"The beard says it all."   
"I haven't had time to shave lass." Chibs muttered as he sat up.   
"Thanks for staying." He gripped my hand and I smiled at him. Happy left to get the doctor and Chibs stood up to give me a hug.  
"I was so worried that I wouldn't get to talk to you ever again." I shook my head and put my hand on his face.  
"It's ok, I'm ok Chibs."   
"I love you. I was so scared that you were dead when I found you. It would have been my-"  
"You saved me, I'm here because of you. Chibs, I love you too." He nodded and kissed me as the doctor came in. He ran a few tests and told me that if I was still doing well tomorrow I could go home.  
  
  
I've been home for a few months now and all my injuries have healed completely. Chibs has moved me into his room and we are officially in a relationship, I am happier then I have ever been. I never imagined that I could be with someone as sweet and as kind as him and I thank god every day for him. I had a big surprise for him and I knew that he was going to be thrilled when I tell him. I was still a little nervous though. He walked in and gave me a hug after his long day at work. We ate dinner and talked about his day, and mine.  
"So I have a surprise for you." I told him and he smirked at me.  
"Oh? Is it in the bedroom?" I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head.   
"No. Here." I handed him a gift bag and he pulled out the contents. A worlds greatest dad shirt and book titled what to expect when your expecting. He looked up at me in confusion before it clicked and he jumped up to hug me.   
"Really?"  
"Yeah, really. I went to the doctor today." He laughed and picked me up to spin me around.  
"I'm so happy! But I have something for you too." I looked up at him as he put me down. He got down on one knee and held up a ring. "Will you marry me? Be my old lady?"   
"Yes!" He kissed you and things start to get heated. He picks you up and carries you down the hall as your laugh echos through the house. He sets you down on the bed and looks at you.  
"I love you Clairese."  
"I love you too Chibs." Life was good, and you felt so blessed to have this man. He was your safe haven and you wouldn't trade that for anything.


End file.
